Mi Pasado
by lady esmeralda
Summary: un pasado q le atormenta la mirada un joven q kiere librarla de eso, un amor q va creciendo, los sueños cada vez son mas fantasmas y no recuerdos...


**Hola!**

**Como ven, otra historia recién publicada.**

**Esta historia, al menos para mí, es y será especial… no pregunten porque, solo espero que la disfruten mucho )**

**Ojala se animen y me dejen review cuando terminen, y les informo que el segundo capítulo de esta historia está listo, solo veré cuantos reviews más o menos recibo por esto, y quiero ver sus comentarios, y ver que les pareció la historia )**

**Bueno, aquí vamos**

**------------------------------------------------------------ Mi Pasado -----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_1º Capítulo_

Otra vez navegando por sus recuerdos, ya era tan típico que la maestra no le llamó la atención, después de todo, aunque esa especial chica no prestara atención a clases, siempre sacaba una de las mejores clasificaciones.

Sus cabellos jugaban con el viento que entraba por la ventana, y se veían como los rayos del sol mismo, sus ojos verdes intentaban llegar a los lugares que tanto ansía, y sus suspiros ya son normales para sus compañeros.

Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre su mano, y solo volvió la mirada al frente cuando descubrió que la maestra había salido del salón por alguna cuestión que ella ignoraba, y alguien se sentó en el puesto que estaba delante de ella, era una chica un tanto parecida a ella, cabellos castaños claros, ojos cafés oscuros, profundos y muy bellos, y cara muy linda, y esta chica se le quedó mirando, recostada sobre sus codos en la mesa

¿Qué pasa, Saku?- su voz era linda, y la chica de ojos verdes, llamada Sakura, la miro con una sonrisa

¿Por qué habría de pasar algo?- preguntó, pero sabiendo que a esa chica no la engañaría ni evitaría

Vamos… tu sabes que no puedes ocultarme cosas, ni yo a ti- dijo sonriendo. La chica Sakura siempre había admirado a la que estaba delante de ella, siempre tan linda, tan popular, y siempre sabe dar consejos

Hay Vicu… tu ya sabes todo lo que ronda en mi mente… eres una de las pocas personas que sabe todo de mi- suspiró Sakura

Saku… ¿quieres hablar después?- preguntó preocupada la chica Victoria, apodada 'Vicu'

Contigo, siempre- sonrió ella. Victoria tomó una de las manos de ella, y se quedaron así, de la mano. Era ya una costumbre contarse todo, y aunque no eran las mejores amigas, siempre podían contar con la otra, y Sakura la admiraba en cantidad, y la apreciaba mucho, al igual que Victoria a ella

Bueno, nos vemos en el recreo- le susurró ella cuando la profesora entró, y todos volvieron a callar, y Sakura, a su mundo.

Ya había terminado la primera clase, estaba sentado bajo un árbol mientras veía a todos sus compañeros jugar fútbol, pero aunque lo invitaran no podía jugar, porque todos sus pensamientos se derivaban a una mirada en especial, lo malo es que esa mirada no estaba presente, y lo malo es que solo había visto a esa mirada dos veces, esa preciosa mirada verde… entre esperanzada y resignada… entre melancólica y tierna… entre abandonada y viva… no podía explicarlo él y yo tampoco, porque solo puedes comprender esa mirada si la vez de frente.

Y esa mirada verde es la que lo mantenía sin sueño, la que lo mantenía en vida y dolor, en tantas cosas…

Se enamoro de alguien que solo ah visto dos veces, de una chica excepcional, de una chica que se vestía distinto no por llevarle la contraria al mundo, sino porque le acomoda esa ropa, y no la actual moda. Y esa chica era tan misteriosa, tan tierna, tan natural… tan **ella.**

Él era un chico frío, nunca jamás amo a nadie, solo cariño de amistad y/o familiar.

Ahora que estaba ella en su vida se enfrentaba al paso quizá más difícil de su vida: aceptar que el amor sí existía, que era lo más bello que puedes sentir, y que mientras más ames a esa persona más daño te puede causar amarla.

Pero ese paso… estaba a punto de darlo…

Escuchó como el partido terminaba, llegaba a su lado su querido amigo de la infancia, Eriol Hiragisawa

Shaoran… creí que jamás te vería así… pero no sabes lo mucho que me alegra- sonrió el chico inglés

Mira Eriol… la verdad yo tampoco pensé que me pondría así por una chica…- eso dejó de piedra a Eriol, que esperaba que su amigo lo golpeara por su comentario- pero ahora que estoy así… que tengo tantas dudas en la cabeza… que tengo aún en la mente aquella sonrisa… y aquella mirada… tan… no se, tú tienes que entenderme, te pasa con Tomoyo, ¿no?- preguntó casi desesperado

Claro que sí, mi amigo- sonrió su amigo… tantas sensaciones que le provocaban aquellas hermosas primas… el amor es algo inevitable, ¿no?- pero anímate… quizá este fin de semana la veas- susurró Eriol

Sí… pero no creo que ella vaya a esa fiesta, sabes que ni a mi ni a ella nos gustan estas cosas- dijo algo contrariado

Vamos Shaoran, mantén la esperanza- animó el otro, mientras tenía en mente llamar a Tomoyo para idear un plan romántico para esos dos… aunque también le gustaría tener uno con Tomoyo. Ante este pensamiento el se sonrojó

Ojala ella vaya… tengo tantas ganas de verla… y es casi la única forma de vernos…- eran tan tiernos ambos, estaban en colegios distintos, desgraciadamente para la mayoría

No te preocupes, las veremos- sonrió esperanzador el chico de ojos azules mar, lentes que le hacían ver bastante bien, y de cabello negro con reflejos azulados. El chico llamado Shaoran, que suspiraba por Sakura, tenía los ojos ámbares, el cabello chocolate y se le notaba un excelente físico, al igual que Hiragisawa.

Al fin era recreo, y como todos sus comienzos, Sakura fue la última en salir, y en la puerta se encontró con esa chica que tanto admiraba, Victoria, que la estaba esperando.

Sakura le sonrió, en realidad le encantaba su compañía, porque sentía como si ella realmente entendiera todos sus problemas, aunque jamás Victoria hubiera vivido tantos como ella.

Caminaron como siempre lo hacían, en silencio, llegaron al patio y se sentaron en la sombra de un árbol, en el pasto

¿Qué piensas?- murmuró la chica de ojos profundos, y Sakura la miró con ojos nostálgicos, dolidos

En todo- eso significaba tanto para ambas… ahora Victoria sabía todos sus secretos, aquellos que la atormentaban por las noches, y también sabía sus inseguridades, y con un suspiro ella abrasó a la chica de ojos verdes, y esta se abrasó a su amiga… queriendo encontrar consuelo

Saku… tienes que olvidarte de todo… deja de preocuparte- le decía ella, pero sabía lo difícil que era eso… olvidar… más con ese pasado…

Vicu… gracias otra vez- suspiró entre risas ella, ya que siempre era ella quien se daba cuenta de que estaba mal, y que necesitaba un abraso… Victoria era la que siempre se lo daba

Bueno, no tienes que darlas, tu siempre me apoyas- le sonrió, y con un abraso más, sonó el inicio a otra clase, ambas se levantaron y fueron al salón, y rara vez, Sakura prestó atención a una de sus clases favoritas, lenguaje.

Al fin el día había terminado… todos estos días, desde que la conoció, se habían vuelto interminables.

Pero… ¿para quién no lo son cuando amas?

Cuando se ama… nada de lo que te importaba antes está en tu mente… tu principal prioridad es pensar en esa persona, recordarla, amarla.

Y él estaba aprendiendo a reconocer uno de los signos de amar, aunque ya los había experimentado todos con Sakura, la chica que lo enamoró sin pensar…

Tantos secretos que ella guardaba… tantas lágrimas que seguramente había derramado… y todo sin que él lo supiera… jamás se enteraba de su dolor, porque ella se escondía tan bien… entraba a su mundo, ese que a él le parecía tan lindo, tan… tan especial y alejado de la cruel humanidad.

Era como una niña… era como la ingenuidad pura… no quería saber del mundo, solo quería vivir en el suyo… no quería ser más lastimada, por eso vivía con sus sueños, volaba con sus pensamientos, y nadie podía sacarla de allí, porque a todos les gustaba que fuera así… y el la amaba por todo lo que era.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, estaba acostado en su cama, dibujando frenéticamente.

No se había dado cuenta, simplemente lo hizo… dejó el cuaderno con su dibujo terminado sobre el escritorio, apagó la luz, se recostó con una sonrisa, y se dispuso a dormir.

Y por la ventana un leve resplandor de la luna entró a la habitación, iluminó un poco el escritorio, y se vio una rosa roja, perfectamente dibujada, en ese cuaderno… y debajo de ellas unas letras… perfectamente se leía "te amo".

Otra vez esos sueños… a la salida del colegio todo iba normal, llegó a casa y su padre le informó que Tomoyo con Touya habían llegado a la ciudad al fin.

Touya era su hermano grande, era muy sobre protector con ella y su prima Tomoyo Daidogi. Touya era un hombre alto, cabellera negra, ojos oscuros, generalmente andaba de mal humor, era un tipo muy fuerte, con un estupendo físico.

Tomoyo Daidogi, la prima de Sakura de parte de su fallecida madre, era algo así como su mejor amiga.

Era delgada, cabellera negra como la noche que caía como cascada sobre su espalda, su piel era blanca y tersa, sus ojos eran como dos amatistas, llenos de vida. Tenía algunos años más que su querida prima, viajaba constantemente por los negocios de su madre, le habían instruido privadamente en la carrera de los negocios, y así podía ayudar a su madre, Sonomi Daidogi.

Touya era algo así como su guardaespaldas, representante, secretario, de todo.

Le era muy útil, y ahora venían llegando de unos negocios en Corea.

Pero… esos sueños aún no se iban… después de tantos años… después de habérselos contado a Tomoyo y Victoria… aún no se iban.

Ese maldito pasado que la perseguía de día, de noche, en sueños y en velas…

No podía quitarse esa sensación… el hecho de saber que unas sucias manos vagaron por su cuerpo contra la voluntad de ella…

Lágrimas salían de su rostro, se abrasaba a sí misma, mientras los recuerdos inundaban su mente, recuerdos que ya no eran recuerdos, eran fantasmas…

_Dentro del Sueño_

_Estaba en el auto… ya habían pasado dos horribles y grises días después del funeral de su madre, Nadeshiko. _

_Su padre y Touya se bajaron del auto, la miraron y le hablaron al chofer que antes tenían_

_Volvemos enseguida, mantén a Sakura quieta, por favor- dijo su padre, sin ese brillo en sus ojos_

_Por supuesto, señor- asintió el chofer… pero claro… nadie notó en su mirada esa chispa lujuriosa que marcaría la vida de la pequeña e inocente Sakura_

_Papá, vuelve pronto- suplicó la pequeña. Fujitaka la miró intentando sonreír, confiando tontamente en su chofer… Touya estaba demasiado lastimado y triste por su madre como para desconfiar del chofer para con su hermanita. Ambos salieron al supermercado, dejando en el auto a Sakura y al chofer… **solos** en un estacionamiento- papá- susurró la pequeña, con lágrimas en sus ojos, y sintió la mano grande y pesada del chofer sobre su hombro_

_Vamos pequeña preciosa… tu padre ya va a volver- Sakura era demasiado pequeña como para darse cuenta de lo que ese sucio hombre hacía. Sin percatarse de que el acariciara su pequeño y virgen cuerpo era malo, se dejó "acariciar" por el miedo que infundía aquel hombre en ella. Él le acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo, y le decía que se quedara en silencio, que solo era un juego… lástima que siendo tan pequeña cayera en su sucio juego… el hombre estaba subiendo su tono de "caricias", con una mano suya se abrió el pantalón, y cuando Sakura iba a gritar el le tapó la boca, y cuando le estaba subiendo su vestido a la pequeña, vieron caminar a Fujitaka y a Touya hacia el auto. El hombre se escandalizó, se cerró el pantalón, arregló el vestido de Sakura, y le dijo al oído_

_Esto es solo un juego, Sakurita, no le digas a nadie- la pequeña, confundida, asintió, se fue al asiento de atrás, mientras que Fujitaka se subía al auto, igual que Touya, y partían a casa… _

_Fin del Sueño_

Sakura despertó agitada… ese sueño la iba atormentando cada vez más… y lo peor… lo que más le causaba lágrimas… es que esa no fue la única vez que su pequeño cuerpo de niña satisfacía las lujurias de ese sucio chofer… pero por suerte, siempre había alguien que le salvaba perder algo tan importante para todos… la virginidad.

Sí, no sabía como, habiendo estado tantas veces en las manos de ese asqueroso hombre… aún conservaba su virginidad, a sus 15 años.

Y otra vez las lágrimas inundaban su rostro… y ese asco que no la abandonaba inundaba su mente… por más que se duchara, por más que se refregara… la sensación y el recuerdo no se iban de su cuerpo.

Ese y la muerte de su madre eran unas de las cosas que más habían influido en su vida.

Ella ante todos era alegre, amable, tierna y amigable.

Pero solo aquellos que la conocían de verdad, que conocían sus secretos y la entendían algo… sabían que esos recuerdos atormentaban su presente, y hacían de su mirad en algunos momentos un mar de dolor, angustia, repulsión, y tantas cosas que solo alguna gente es capaz de leer en sus ojos… algunas de ellas: Tomoyo y Victoria.

Se levantó de la cama, se refregó la cabeza con las manos, abrió la ventana, escaló el árbol ágilmente, llegó al techo y ahí se acostó, viendo las estrellas y sintiendo la luz de la luna sobre su piel

¿sabes?... no me gusta soñar estas cosas- se dijo a sí misma- **es obvio que no, son recuerdos tan… crueles… tristes… no deberías recordarlos tanto- **se contestó ella misma- lo sé… pero siento que cada vez me afecta menos- sonrió- **ojala sea así… mamá debe estar orgullosa… y de seguro gracias a ella aún conservo la virginidad-** (cada vez que escriba con letra en negrita es porque Sakura se contesta a sí misma) Sakura sonrió, hablando consigo misma- algún día… ella volverá- aseguró, viendo la luna, creyendo sentir el canto hermoso de su madre aún guardado en su corazón.

Su celular empezó a sonar detestablemente… esa maldita alarma… sabía que si no se levantaba llegaría el fastidioso de Hiragisawa a despertarlo… sí, vivían juntos, con el mayor domo de Li, Wei.

El resto de la familia Li vivía apartada de Tomoeda, que es donde vivían ahora ellos (sí, la familia Li vive en Japón).

Y Eriol era inglés, su familia estaba en Inglaterra, Londres, y él estaba en Japón de intercambio, pero tras una ardua tarea logró convencer a sus padres que lo dejaran vivir en Japón.

Apagó la alarma, se fue casi durmiendo a la ducha, prendió el agua helada, se quedó parado mientras sentía como su piel bajaba de temperatura considerablemente, apagó la llave, agarró una toalla y se vistió, completamente despierto.

En la mesa estaba Eriol, como siempre, bañado, vestido y completamente presentable, generalmente no como Li.

Shaoran nunca se peinaba, no tenía caso, pero Eriol tampoco, su pelo caía suavemente sobre su cabeza, y se quedaba ordenado a comparación de Li

Buenos días- saludaron Wei y Eriol, Shaoran contestó el saludo con un asentimiento

Bien Shaoran, Tomoyo llegó a la ciudad ayer, me llamó avisando- se sonrojo ante esto, pero Li dejó que continuara con una media sonrisa- y me preguntó si queríamos salir con ella y Sakura- Shaoran puso mucha atención al final, como Eriol esperaba

Por mi no hay problema- sonrió algo nervioso… vaya, esta chica si que lo ah cambiado, pensó Eriol. Y Shaoran continuó- pero… ¿ella querrá?-

Vamos Shaoran, claro que si, ella ya acepto- rió Eriol, Shaoran solo sonrió y comenzó a ingerir su desayuno en silencio, emocionado al pensar que verá esos ojos nuevamente.

Increíblemente se despertó temprano, el corazón le latía muy rápido, se bañó y se vistió, bajó a tomar desayuno donde agradablemente se encontró con su prima y su hermano, y fue a abrasarlos a ambos

¡que bueno es verlos de vuelta!- gritó emocionada, y ambos la abrasaron, igual de emocionados que ella

Si, ya estaba harta de ese maldito hotel- rió su prima. Sakura rió con ella, y Touya solo sonrió- bueno Sakura, ¿lista para ir con los chicos?- pregunto con una sonrisa, sabiendo lo que significaba para Sakura estar con Shaoran Li

Claro- susurro sonrojada

¿con quienes van a ir?- saltó Touya, como siempre, sobre protector

No te preocupes Touya, yo la cuido- rió Tomoyo, y Sakura con ella

¡no van a salir con nadie sin mi permiso!- alegó él

No te preocupes, Touya, yo llamo a Nakuru para que te haga compañía- dijo Tomoyo, pícara, dejando a Touya azul

N-no te atreverías, ¿cierto?- preguntó asustado. Nakuru era una guarda espaldas de Tomoyo, que perseguía a Touya como si fuera pan caliente

Claro que sí- ella sacó su celular, vieron como marcaba un número, y cuando empezaba a hablar con Nakuru por este Touya se le abalanzó y le arrebató el teléfono, colgando apresuradamente

¡esta bien!- aceptó al final a regañadientes, cruzándose de brazos

Muy bien, nos vemos más rato, Touya- rió Tomoyo, y Sakura salió tras ella, luego de mirar con compasión a su hermano.

Nervios… generalmente no experimentaba esto, pero… gracias a ella había comenzado a sentir tantas cosas… no sabía si culparla por eso, o solo agradecerle y seguirla amando… a veces se sonrojaba por sus propios pensamientos, pero… ¿quién no?...

Estaban ya en el "punto de reunión" donde se verían como Tomoyo y Sakura, las manos le sudaban, sorprendiéndole.

Aunque casi nadie lo supiera, él y Sakura eran amigos, aquella vez, en aquella fiesta, cuando se conocieron, empezaron una muy linda amistad, y ahora iba creciendo cada vez más, se enviaban mensajes por celular, o se llamaban y hablaban por largos ratos.

Al pensar en esto sonrió, y a lo lejos vio la silueta de dos chicas, ambas hermosas.

El corazón del ambarino dejó de latir por unos momentos, era impresionante lo que provocaba el amor… si, siempre lo ah sido.

Desde principios de la humanidad, en los primeros vestigios de ella, el amor ah existido.

No es algo que podamos explicar, es algo que podemos sentir, es algo que no puede entenderse hasta sentirse, y cuando al fin lo sientes… no sabes si sentirte tan afortunado, aunque igualmente lo agradeces… porque te das cuenta de lo doloroso y bello que es amar… das tus pensamientos, tus gustos, tu corazón, todo por esa persona…

Si alguien que esta leyendo esto no ah amado… no sabe la sorpresa que se llevará cuando lo haga… porque nunca es como lo esperamos… siempre viene de una forma distinta, y jamás piensen que se acaba algún día, porque quizá te vuelvas a enamorar de la misma persona, y ahí te preguntarás "¿Qué hago, se supone que te olvide hace tanto… ¿¡porque estas en mi mente otra vez?"

En fin… puedes pensar tantas cosas… sentir tanto… amar tanto… y tantas cosas le hace pasar Sakura Kinomoto a Shaoran Li que nadie sabe en realidad… si el amor se llega a terminar… mi opinión… es que eso es imposible…

_Fin del 1º Capítulo_

**Wenu, aquí mi 1º capítulo de esta historia**

**En realidad espero que me dejen algún review con su opinión, si no entendieron algo, si les gustaría que cambiara algo (prometo considerarlo), nose, su opinión )**

**Espero que les haya gustado, cuídense, nos vemos**

**Adiós!**

**----Lady Esmeralda----**


End file.
